


【tincan】命中注定我爱你（三十一）

by orange_chen



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	【tincan】命中注定我爱你（三十一）

Can很可爱，他迷着眼朝他嘟嘴，他解开的几颗纽扣下精致小巧的锁骨，他脸蛋红扑扑散着热气，手也在不自觉地挠着后颈，这样的can，是在勾引着他。

可他分明听见can的嘴巴里喊着另一个人的名字，而那个人的电话也来得恰合时宜。

No在他挂完电话后问他tin是谁，song捏紧手机迟疑了一会儿，随后放下了手机。

“他是can的alpha，can已经结婚了。”

顿时餐桌上所有人都噤了声，他们都以为can是song未来的Omega，毕竟明眼人都能看出来song对can的体贴与耐心。可现在当事人突然说他们没有那一层关系，本来还想着助攻给人创造机会的大家同时同情起了自家老板。

“时间也不早了，你们快回去吧，can的alpha也快来了，我在这里等着就好。”

情敌见面肯定分外眼红，这样的好戏怎能错过，pink刚说完一句“我们在这里陪你等”，song就又开了口：“谁还留在这儿扣谁的工资啊。”

大家伙儿一听要扣工资，都齐刷刷地捂好了钱包，和老板打了声招呼后溜得飞快。

偌大的包厢只剩他们两个人，can趴在桌上老是嘀咕着热，song才调低了空调温度，就闻到一阵奶香味。

Song心里一个咯噔，can后颈的抑制贴不知什么时候被碰掉，从他身上散发的阵阵幽香充斥着整个房间。Song愣了愣 ，待他回过神来的时候已经凑在can的腺体处了，那后颈上沾染的强势alpha信息素宣示着这只Omega已经有主，song有些慌张地直起身，三步并两步走到窗户边打开了所有的大窗。

如他所料，tin来的很快，只是稍勉强消散了些甜味，tin就推门而入，脸上满是焦急，还带着一丝愤怒，在看到can的那一瞬间松了口气，脱下外套把人裹好。

“等等，你就这么走了？”song扇了扇自己的T恤，靠在窗边望着把can抱在怀里的男人。

“不然呢？”他实在没有什么心情和这个他第一次见就不爽的男人周旋，更别说他的omega正抱着他蹭。

“我把你的Omega照顾的这么好，不应该谢谢我吗？”

“我想没有这个必要。”懒得多啰嗦，他现在的正事儿是要好好教训他的小Omega。

被粗暴地摔到床上的can始终不明白tin为什么这么生气的样子，他只觉得自己身上烫烫的，再加上酒精的催化，他此时迫切地想要自家alpha的爱抚，可怜兮兮地跪趴在床上，用蓄满泪水的漂亮眼睛看着tin。

“tin……唔……难受……”can扯着始终站在床边的tin的衣角，顺着他的腰往上攀，似藤蔓绕着墙壁生长，can也觉得自己不粘着tin就要死掉一般。

狂风骤雨般的粗吻朝can袭去，can皱着眉头，alpha的味道缠绕在他周围让他喘不过气来，特别是tin还扣着他的手，他觉得自己的骨头几乎要被捏碎，眼中盛满的泪水终于没忍住滑了下来，打湿了他的睫毛，在他粉嫩的脸上留下一道道泪痕。

这个吻霸道而残暴，用牙齿研磨的唇破了一层皮，如同娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花瓣，致命的热烈和性感，can抽抽啼啼，抖着身子接受着tin的触碰。他现在是又疼又难捱，tin之前从来没有这么粗暴地对待过他，他委屈极了，可tin的触碰让他欲罢不能，反而有想让tin更用力的冲动。

他一定是被酒精冲昏了头脑，才会有这么怪异的想法，只是接下来，tin没有给他再过多思考的时间，毫无扩张地长驱直入，即使是发情期的Omega也承受不住这么突然的顶入。

Can就像个散架了的积木，下身被硬生生劈成了两半。他此时抗拒地缩着洞口，不让tin进入。

天知道当tin听到对面电话是个男人接的时候有多么慌张。他的Omega向来可爱而不自知，之前有厚厚长长的刘海和厚眼睛遮住了水灵的圆葡萄眼，和他在一起之后，can就再也没戴过眼睛，连刘海儿也剪成清清爽爽的模样，顿时像个不谙世事的未成年，每次出去，觊觎他的alpha可多了，只是can一直被自己保护的很好，他自己不知道罢了。

他就不应该软了心答应can，可当can眨巴着眼睛哀求的时候，就像一只蹭着他撒娇的小猫，这让他如何拒绝这只小猫，不给他小鱼吃？

所以他此时叫愤怒冲昏了头脑，平日里舍不得他一点磕磕碰碰的人，现在却在他身上布满了深深浅浅的可怖吻痕，两只手腕更是被他掐出了一圈红。

“tin……can疼，好疼……”胡乱伸着的小手在空中乱抓，在碰到tin的肩膀时像是抓住了什么救命稻草，坚定地将人往下压，嘴巴里还一直喊着他的名字。

那一句句的“疼”也让tin心疼了，顿时火气就被完全浇灭了，开始后悔起自己的暴力行径。他咬了几口can的耳朵，接着轻轻摸着can后颈的腺体，那儿漫出的奶味渐渐变得轻柔而甜腻，再释放出自己诱发的信息素。

Can的声音变了调，就连身后的隐秘之处也在流着水，主动敞开包裹接纳他。

被温柔对待的感觉实在太好，can紧紧勾住tin律动的腰肢，又向人更贴近了些，嘴里还不停呻吟出声。

“tin老公……快一点……额……”平日里害臊不肯说的话，甚至在床上也是诱导了才肯说的词，此时轻易地从can的嘴巴里溢出，更是冲击着tin的理智，这一声声的“老公”实在是太受用，他当然不能辜负自己老婆的期待，直抵生殖腔口，狠狠撞击着。

空气中两种信息素不停缠绕最终合为一体，床上的两人身体动作也同样契合，没有人比对方更合适。

“can，你是我的，只能是我的。”抵达生殖腔射精的期间，tin一直在他耳边重复这句话，can仰着头，一副舒服极了的样子轻轻哼着，算作应答。

喷涌而出的伴着情感留在了can的体内，在注入信息素的时候，tin私心多停留了几分钟，他要让他的味道覆盖住can，不让任何人接近他的Omega。

Can睡得很沉，第二天醒来的时候已经是中午了，他抬起酸胀的手臂先开被子一看，全是tin留下的痕迹。这么久了，他还是会因为房事而害羞，就算是自己因为发情期而来的情潮，他也有意识地知道是自己主动勾引的tin。

他始终不太能接受Omega莫名其妙又麻烦至极的发情期，可幸好他有tin在身边，幸好他的alpha是tin，他才不会有其他Omega的烦恼。

他拖过旁边的枕头抱在怀里小心翼翼地嗅着，感觉整个身子都有tin包围后才突然想起了要请假的事儿。

才刚上班一天就请假，can觉得怪对不起song的，不过自己处于发情期，要是硬去上班，肯定会给song带来更多麻烦，这样看来，还是请假更保险。

不过，他昨天是怎么回来的来着？can摇了摇头，刚把信息发出去，tin就端着午饭进来了。

穿着居家服的tin刚洗过头，头发服服帖帖地垂着，这样的tin看起来好乖好温柔，can望着笑了，多了些得意，这样的tin只有自己能看到呢。

“给谁发信息呢？”tin把饭菜放在一旁，坐到床沿把人扶起来，在后背处垫了一个枕头。

“song啊。”听到这个名字的tin楞了一下，不过can并没发觉，还把信息给他看，“你看，是请假啦，我这不是那个啥期间，要好几天呢。我才上了一天班，怪不好意思的，不过还好song说大家都理解的，这样我就放心多了。”

Tin盯着can好几秒，终于没把那句“辞职”说出口，他端起一旁的粥，舀了一勺吹吹送到can嘴边。

“我自己来啦。”独立惯了，他还是不很习惯tin的悉心照顾。

“这是对你昨晚喝酒的惩罚。”tin顿了顿，又说了一句，“而且昨晚折腾了那么久你也累……”

“啊，tin！”can一口吃掉了勺子上的粥，打断了tin接下去可能让他脸红心跳的话。

这怎么能算惩罚呢？怎么说都算是自己赚了吧。can想不通，也就突然理所当然地接受了起来。


End file.
